


Greatest Autobot, Clueless Autobot

by timeless_alice



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeless_alice/pseuds/timeless_alice
Summary: Thunderclash (what a guy!) asks Rodimus on a date





	Greatest Autobot, Clueless Autobot

Rodimus knew that Thunderclash had his reputation for a reason. And it wasn’t like he was secretly an asshole all along- he was the true, genuine article. Rodimus could respect that, even if he would grumble the whole time about it.

But even he could not turn down an invitation for drinks when Thunderclash asked him. With that smile of his that flashed perfect teeth, and a voice that rumbled deep in his chest with all the heroism expected of the greatest Autobot around. He may have even smiled a little -it could have been a laugh, but he wouldn’t admit to it- when Thunderclash made a light joke.

There was an undeniable prickling of jealousy along his circuits when he noticed other bots looking at Thunderclash with obvious admiration and possible crushes. But the jealousy melted away into something Else, when Thunderclash threw a casual arm around his shoulder. Accounting for size difference, of course, it was more like a borderline lean. Rodimus was tempted to reach up and hold his hand.

“Hey,” he said after a bit of walking, as they drew closer to their destination. He almost stopped in his tracks, and Thunderclash stumbled a little at the pace change. At that, Rodimus did take hold of him so he wouldn’t let go. “Is this a date?” A pause, eyes narrowing. A hint of incredulity in his voice. “Are you taking me on a date?”

Thunderclash looked down at him, and at where his hand had made contact. “Yes?” he said, in a way that implied it was obvious. Rodimus frowned at him, a familiar over dramatic pout. “I thought you would have picked up on that.”

There was another pause, and Thunderclash said with some uncertainty, “Do you not want it to be one?”

Rodimus knew that Thunderclash would back off, and agree for it to be something else if Rodimus said he didn’t want it to be a date. But despite this, he said, with all his usual carelessness, “No, this is fine.”

He didn’t miss the swell in his spark at the smile Thunderclash gave him.

**Author's Note:**

> ko-fi commission for an anon!!
> 
> find me on tumblr at timelessmulder
> 
> also y'all i have no idea how to title a dang thing


End file.
